toarubyakuyanobankaifandomcom-20200214-history
Crawford Eusford
Crawford Eusford クロフォードユースフォード,Kurofōdo''Yūsufōdo''」 is the reincarnation of Lucifer and his twin brother Redford Eusford and taking the role as the Thirteenth Dictator among vampires in the Vampiral demon army and a member of Seventh Dictator Ferid Frederick faction. Appearance Crawford is a tall and muscular vampire with a sexy body.As a Dictator, he does not wear the standard vampire uniform. He has crimson maroon bangs, while the rest of his hair is dark blue.He wears black boots with white heels and toes that reach below his knees.He wears white pants and black trim and decorated buttons. also white hooded coat with Brown waistcoat and Beige waistcoat with White long-sleeve shirt, He has a single piercing in each ear.the top long-sleeve shirt buttons are undone to show his pecs.He wears white gloves. He has a thick black belt two belts that meet at his right hip, and he have his sword on his left hip. he has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears.His overall attire represents that of what Templar crusader in the 12th century would wear. Personality Crawford is a calm, cool head, even tempered, relaxed, laid-backhand accommodating patient vampire who enjoys fighting any opponent even of the must powerful or weaker then himself. Even when Crowley is in a tight spot, he remains cool head,sarcastic, and cocky with a pleasant and somewhat arrogant smile. While Ferid tells him he does not care if he lives or dies, Crawford only not give a fuck if he lives or dies, Whether things are interesting seems to be an important motive for Crawford's actions and moving. He joined Feriderick Ferid faction for this reason and while on the battlefield constantly, he exclaims something impresses him with an childlike curiosity. He has also capacity to gain an accurate and deep intuitive understanding of a person displayed insight, about to read his opponent's next move simply to through he also noticing how fast and powerful Matsuru and the human are becoming and even deducing they can't have done it by themselves, which would mean a another dangers threat ageist Vampiral and human. He discussed this with his aides Horn and Chess, whom he also warned about the weapons after testing the ability of one. Crawford has a clear set of mind considering humans and considers them nothing. and willing to kill humans without hesitation and use them as bait to attract the more enemy soldiers. Crawford is almost always in the company of his aides, Seventeenth Medusa S,Horn and Seventeenth Dictator Harpy jean-Belle. He does not appear to be very susceptible to fear. Whether it is because he has yet to face a real threat in battle in the series or not is unknown. Crawford also does not seem to mind recognizing his enemies' abilities while in the battlefield; this is shown when he recognized the force of Mikasa Psychological Control , saying that it was impressive that a illusion spell conjured by a human could affect even a noble's brain. History Crawford used to be a Templar crusader in the 13th century and was considered a powerful Templar crusader the have ever heard. Formerly, he used to believe very strongly cruelty of the battefield's reality and it's hopelessness started to fade his belief inhumanity when they did not receive help. When his commander died, a person he figured was the most deserving to survive, he stopped praying to god. Seeing all of his friends and comrades die before his very eyes was the last straw for him. Losing utter hope in his belief, there was no God that would ever answer his prayers to give him victory. He eventually decided that no one would ever save him, and that it's one man for himself. Crawford was 13, he was about to meet his demise fighting against a vampire but was saved by someone, presumably Frederick, telling the other vampire he was 'Lucifer' and thus could not die. The Seventh then informs him that he too was once called by that name. Eventually, he became a vampire noble and even one of the powerful Dictator. After the lost of his twin brother Redford Eusford by the hand of Mikaela K, Makoto in the World War 1, he noticing that he have to be carefully is this person by the name of Mikaela is must more powerful then a low level Dictator shown who he easily kill his twin brother in combat. Crawford joined Ferid Frederick's faction because he believes Frederick always makes things interesting. Equipment he wields a first-class vampire sword.Known as Replica Templar Knight Medieval Crusader Sword Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities As a vampire, Crawford is naturally much stronger and more powerful than a human. Some characters described him as being a demon in terms of power. Being a Eleven Dictator, he is very strong even among vampires and stronger than lower ranking vampire. He can easily regenerate from lower level enhanced wounds. As a noble, Crawford displayed his strength to superhuman levels. He's capable of blocking Matsuru Makoto massive destruction attacks a full speed with one hand, and Deflect it like it's nothing. During the battle at Nagoya, he's even capable of catching the Noble art manifestation of Miichi's Tekkōin directed after him - unharmed. He can also move at superhuman speeds as the seven fastest vampires, as he demonstrated to Matsuru by getting behind him faster than the he could've possibly followed.his speed appear as though he teleported. Crawford also appears to have high class swordsmanship abilities. after sentry of training Crawford has mastered the art of the sword to the point that not only can he become one with his sword but even allowing him to perform supernatural swordsmanship skills and techniques.